


Not Jealous At All

by dreaminbooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: As far as the bonus goes, Established Relationship, Everyone is Jealous (and aggressive), Jealousy, M/M, Mild Threats, No Beta, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pretty much the same +
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminbooks/pseuds/dreaminbooks
Summary: Boba stops being the only person interested in Vader, and he doesn't like it.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Darth Vader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	1. Risky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what happens, when you don't sleep at night (don't do that!).

He knew he was being ridiculous, and yet he couldn't help it. He could only stare at the General who was being so handsy with Vader. How was it even possible? No offense but the Sith Lord had very small chances of wining the Most Handsome Man in the Galaxy Award. That was reserved for Boba. Besides Darth Vader was scary. At least he was supposed to be. He went around choking people and intimidating them with his heavy breathing. It was the threatening aura that lured the bounty hunter in. The knowledge that he was the only person that could act so freely around the Sith Lord. Apparently not anymore.

  
The meeting started like any other. Everybody went on about the Rebels, someone got thrown into a wall, plans were discussed and maps shown. Yet when most of the officers left, one of the remaining generals insisted on discussing an ambush strategy in private. Well, discussing it by sitting next to Vader was as private as it could get. And so it began. The 'accidental' touches over a map, leaning closer to read something. The most cliché work romance one could imagine.

  
What irritated Boba the most was Vader's reaction, or more precisely the lack of it. He acted as if nothing was happening. Since when did he allow his officers to be so careless? It took Boba a great deal of time and effort to get the Sith Lord to sit a meter away from him, and he used his best methods. So what did the young General have? He wasn't even Vader's type, at least that what's Boba guessed. He was the exact opposite of the said bounty hunter. Tall and skinny, while Fett was rather pocket sized with toned muscles and a wonderful butt, in Vader's opinion of course. The young officer was also unbelievably pale, his fair complexion standing out from Boba's tanned skin. So he definitely wasn't Vader's type. Or maybe that was Sith Lord's new type? Maybe he wanted to spend his days counting freckles on that kriffing transparent face.

  
Fett could feel his blood boiling when he saw the way the General looked at Vader. And he recognized that look immediately. He was hoping for something. Maybe for a promotion and maybe for a great night, but there was no point denying the fact that he was counting on something. And it hit Boba like a speeder. The realisation that Vader was all he had. His only friend, his only family. If that smug General took him away, he would be left with nothing. He would be alone, again. Boba felt his heart beating hard, slamming against the rib cage. He needed to think and he needed to think fast. How much time did he have left? Was Vader already warming up to the General? Was a meeting arranged?

  
There was only one way to find out if Vader still cared. A very effective one. He looked around the people who stayed behind. Two Generals talking in the corner of the room and one sitting lonely, three chairs away from Fett. And Boba knew him very well. Orson Krennic, not the best pick for the job, but he'll do the trick. Especially that Vader wasn't very fond of him. Boba looked back at the Sith Lord, nothing changed, despite the fact that it was getting worse. The young General stood over Vader, one hand on his shoulder as he leaned over and circled a spot on a holo map. Enough was enough.

  
Boba stood up and silently made his way to Krennic. The man was busy with his data pad and didn't even notice his approach, Vader did, as soon as Fett got up he could feel his eyes drilling holes in his back. Boba unceremoniously sat in a chair next to the Director.

  
"What's up Orson?" he asked and leaned closly to the man. He just now noticed the presence of the bounty hunter. Even if he wanted to get up and leave, he wouldn't. Nobody knew about Boba's relationship with Vader, but they knew that the Sith Lord was fond of Fett, no way Krennic was going to be rude.

  
"Didn't know we were on the first name terms" Director chuckled looking up from his work straight into bounty hunter's T-visor.

  
"We could be" Fett practically purred "So what are you up to out here, all alone?"

  
"I'm working"

Boba was glad that Vader couldn't hear their conversation because something told him, that the Sith Lord would rather laugh then be jealous. Still Fett could use body language. And so he did, asked Director about some details as he leaned closer, his head basically meeting with Krennic's. He decided to push his luck a bit and laid one hand on Director's shoulder.

  
Then he felt it, the looming presence around him. He wasn't sensitive to the Force, but he could tell when Vader was giving him a warning, informing him that he was crossing a line. Good to know that his best method was still effective, but he didn't want to make a scene, as long as Vader was still interested there was no need to.

  
"Nice talk General, we really need to meet sometime, but now, I will be taking an early leave" he whispered confidentially, and he could tell that Krennic was pleased with such a turn of events.

  
"Farewell bounty hunter, I'll make sure to contact you, will any tasks needing your help occur" he smiled and bowed his head lightly as a goodbye.

  
Boba got up and felt that Vader was pleased, the dark and heavy aura left Fett's surroundings. He looked at the Sith Lord. Impossible, his attention was back at the smug young man. How in the kriffing hell was that even possible? A second ago he was throwing daggers at him with his mind and now, when Boba already made his leave from the potential help, Vader chose to ignore him again? Nobody can ignore Boba Fett.

  
Without a word he made his way to the door, he felt it again, much lighter this time, but he could tell Vader wanted him to stay. Touché the bounty hunter wasn't planning on listening to him. He went out, the door sliding shut behind him.

  
Boba thought about his next move. What he did wasn't very wise, he knew that Vader loved keeping an eye on him at all possible times. He also knew that the Sith would go crazy knowing that Fett was running around the ship without his supervision. Well, he could have thought about it before he chose to let the General close. So many plans crossed his mind. He could sleep in the guest room tonight, showing Vader, that he didn't care about the luxuries he was offering. Hell, he could even sleep on his ship. He could do many things, he just needed to make up his mind. He started walking down the corridor when he heard heavy footsteps behind. It wasn't Vader, that for sure, he never run. Boba turned around sharply and saw Orson Krennic making his way towards him. Well that was interesting.

  
"I hoped to catch you Fett" the Director confessed and nodded towards an empty open office space. Boba followed him inside, neither of men cared about switching the light on. It was a quick meeting after all and the brightness from the corridor provided enough light. The bounty hunter sat at one of the desks, Krennic towered over him.

  
"Well? How can I help?"

  
"I just go a message, that a bounty was placed on my head among Rebel Hunters" Krennic kept his voice down clearly afraid of the conversation being overheard.  
He started giving Fett some brief information on who gave him a shout but Boba couldn't really focus. Something came to his mind, and he couldn't stop processing it. He kept thinking about the Sith Lord. Boba was in no mood for fighting tonight and Krennic didn't make it easy for him. It couldn't look very well. First they talk, close in hushed tones, then Fett leaves and Krennic follows minutes after. It looked a lot like...

  
"So? What do you say?" Orson's voice brought him back to reality. Boba blinked mindlessly and thanked Jango's helmet for hiding his blank expression.

  
"What do I say?" he repeated trying to buy himself some time. There was only one thing Krennic could ask of him. Since he knew about being a target he probably wanted the assassin to die "Well yes. Sure I can do this" he said and Krennic laid a hand on his shoulder, clearly an act of gratitude as he got closer, admiring beskar armor with great interest.

  
"And I think, Director that you can spare my bounty hunter this useless effort" he recognized this robotic voice immediately. 'My bounty hunter'? That much of not making a scene "It won't be Rebels that will be the death of you. Fett has his own job to do. I see you talking to him once again and I'll deliver you to the Rebellion myself, in pieces" Vader barked. Krennic barely held himself together. He jumped away from Boba, shuddering.

  
"Yes, my Lord" he managed to say his voice trembling "It won't happen again" he promised and hurried out of the room.

Now they were alone at last, Vader's breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Boba decided he had enough of the drama. The Sith Lord could scold him tomorrow. He got on his feet, but when he took one step towards the door, he was slammed into the closest wall. Apparently this talk couldn't wait.

  
"Where do you think you're going?" Vader snapped holding him in place with his Force "Running after Krennic? I wasn't joking Fett" he growled and the bounty hunter almost laughed. Really? He was going to call him by his last name, that's all he had?

  
Vader apparently heard this thought because he let go of the bounty hunter just to slam him back again, much harder this time.

  
"Don't test my patience. One glance between the two of you and I'll make you watch as I rip him limb by limb with my bare hands" now that was unexpected, even for Vader.

  
"Jealous?" Boba teased, clearly wanting to make the whole thing worse. Then again that's kind of what he hoped for in the first place, at least Vader wasn't busy with the General of his anymore. The Sith Lord just chuckled darkly.

  
"If I were jealous we wouldn't be having this conversation, I would be outside watching his execution and you would be locked up in my room" he came towards Fett and stared at him "But you on the other hand... Well, you were so jealous" he started running his gloved hand over the cold metal of Boba's helmet.

  
"Jealous? Of that twat? No I was not"

  
"Of coure not and yet you were dripping with anger" he sounded almost proud of himself and for Fett it finally clicked. Of course there was no way that Darth Vader would start associating with his employees. He just wanted to rile Boba up, well it worked.

  
"And instead of shooting me angry glances you decided to pay me back, huh?" the bounty hunter felt Sith's hand going down his helmet and resting on his neck "Guess what, you got me" his words were barely audible. It started to get hot in the dim room, the tension still present. It was all a play and yet Boba needed to make sure.

  
"And you are not going to leave me for him?" out of all sudden he felt so small, so fragile. But he knew that without an answer to this question, he wouldn't get any sleep this night, or any following ones. The pressure on his neck became a little firmer, anchoring him, holding in place.

  
"I would snap his neck for you, no words needed" with his free hand he grabbed one of Boba's and started toying with his knuckles "You would point a finger on anyone in that room and I would bring you their head, you know that love"

  
"Sounds like a plan" Boba chuckled lightly and tried to move. The Sith's Force didn't hold him in place anymore, so he could do as he pleased. He lightly grabbed Vaders hand and guided it off his neck. Instead, he wrapped his hands around Vader's middle and hugged him, avoiding the chest plate. Even though the Sith Lord told him that nothing bad would happen when he touched any of the buttons, he was still anxious about this. Vader returned the hug, for a brief moment they just stood like that, basking in each other's presence, when the Sith Lord spoke again, his voice strict.

  
"I was serious about Krennic though. If you care about his miserable life, don't ever approach him"  



	2. Bonus to Risky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after is not as calm, as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the bonus, I hope you'll like it!

Boba Fett was a tough man, he never needed many comforts. It wasn't easy for him after Jango's death. He needed to fight for his survival every single day, traveling the galaxy and chasing bandits for credits, that could barely cover anything. Constantly worrying and watching every move of people surrounding him. Long story short, he was a predator. Well, at least he was until Darth Vader crossed his path and started spoiling him rotten. Now he was somewhat domesticated. He still went on his missions, hunting bounties, but it was more of a hobby now. And a way to please a certain Sith Lord, that always greeted him in the hangar and murmured praises when they were back in their private rooms.

He shifted in his sleep, feeling someone's presence. He almost grabbed for the blaster, safely tucked under the pillow, a habit he never got rid of. Soon enough he felt leather caressing his cheek, another thing he loved, adored even. He decided to let Vader pet him some more before revealing that he's not sleeping anymore.

"I know you are awake, your breathing changed" Fett laughed at that, his eyes fluttering open and shutting again instantly at the amount of light in the room. He heard the curtains being drawn immediately, Vader showing off his skills again.

"That's the least romantic thing to hear in the morning" now that the room was a bit more dim, the bounty hunter looked around his surroundings "Breakfast ready?"

"Look at you, Galactic Prince. I don't know if the servants calculated your waking up time correctly" Boba stretched his arms tried to get closer to that lovely touch of the other man's hand, but Vader was already backing away, causing Boba to pout.

"A droid is making you breakfast as we speak. Picked the menu myself so don't come whining later, that it doesn't know what you like" He started to get up and Fett shot up immediately, clearly alarmed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have work to do"

"In the morning?" his tone was risky, obviously implying something. If it was anyone else, Vader would have to remind them of their place, but it was Boba. That's why he decided to let the pretentious tone slip as he kept making his way to the door.

"As surprising as it may be for you love, some people tend to work before afternoon"

"Are you going to work with him?" well that made Vader stop.

"Truly, again?" he came back to the bed and bent down, letting their foreheads meet, a thing Boba told him about once, clearly it meant a lot to the bounty hunter and his fellow Mandalorians. He always made sure to use that gesture when he wanted to calm Fett's nerves down "Told you that I don't care about him, it's just work. I thought it got to this pretty head of yours when I pinned you to the mattress the other night"

"I don't know, maybe it did. Well then... Since we are so sure about our intentions and feelings, you won't have a problem with me taking Krennic's bounty? It's just work after all" he even tried to mimic Vader's patronizing tone.

In a blink of an eye, he felt himself being Force pushed down to the mattress, as the Sith Lord pinned his wrists above his head.

"Mention him once more, I dare you"

"Oh do you now, and what's my prize" Fett practically purred, he even tried to buck his hips into the dark figure above him, but he was stopped, invisible hands pinning him down.

"I will go out now and I will send that bloody General away on a different ship, so you can finally tune down. It's all fun and games, you like playing with me, and I understand that" he still kept Boba down, his voice dangerous and on edge, clearly losing his temper "But once he's out of here, I expect you to behave again"

"And not mention my dear friend Orson?" Boba cocked his head to the side pretending to be just innocently wondering about the answer. His eyes wandering around the room, clearly avoiding the Sith's angry gaze.

"Do we have a deal" Vader decided to ignore that clear provocation to not give Boba any more satisfaction. He changed his strategy, stroking Fett's wrist with one of his thumbs.

"I'm talking to you sweet thing" He was waiting for the others man attention. Fett finally focused on him "You want to be good for me, don't you?" Fett just hummed, not able to disagree with the statement. He liked praises and being on his best behavior was the easiest way to get them.

Soon enough he felt his body being freed. Vader eyeing his uncovered limbs, sprawled on the bed. Just now the Sith Lord saw the bruised patterns on bounty hunters hips, the ones he left to assert his claim over the other man the previous night. They were barely visible, the bounty hunter didn't bruise easily and his tanned skin made it even harder to spot them. But they were still there and that was enough for Vader.

He let his gloved hands roam around the damaged skin, clearly proud of himself. Boba moaned audibly at the contact, happy that the Sith was paying him some more attention. Fett was smiling now, his hands reaching out to Vader's body, feeling the suit underneath his fingers. They were calmer in a way now, as they both got what they wanted. The Sith Lord was taking his time on little touches that made Boba gasp. His hands kept going in the same places, prodding at the faint bruises, clearly wanting to make them stand out more by deepening the damage.

"See something you like?" Fett asked finally as Vader seemed to be transfixed on just this part of him.

"Just admiring my marks" his voice possessive and gaze still locked on Boba's round hips. The meaning behind his words was obvious. He simply adored his little bounty hunter and the sweet noises he made. No way he'll just let Fett run away with someone. Not with Krennic, not with anyone else. It hit him how much he could care for another being. Boba's presence always stole all of his attention, he was about to leave just moments ago, and now he couldn't tear away.

Clearly Fett was about to remind him of his demands, always making sure to ruin the too romantic mood.

"Your marks? Oh my, I was sure it was Krennic. He also has a rather strong grip" Hearing Vader snarl in something reminding of amusement was worth it, at least that's what he repeated to himself when he landed on the hard floor.

"I'll be on the bridge" Vader announced once again making his way to the door.

"Sending him away?"

"You won't see him again love... Neither of them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to take care of yourself, go get some water! 💖


	3. Imperial Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader assigns Boba to work with Tarkin, and soon sees it wasn't such a great idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work became more of a series of stand-alones now, but they all revolve around the same subject. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> PS: I know it was probably obvious after the first two chapters, but this is canon divergence. Boba started working for Vader way earlier than in the movies :D

It didn't start like a good day for Boba. Actually, more like a pretty bad one. He got up with a throbbing headache to Vader's barking. The Sith Lord was following into his footsteps while he grabbed some Symoxin from the fresher, and didn't shut up for even a second. It happened from time to time, even Sith Lords had worse days. Seems like this was one of them. When Boba decided to take a quick nap, before his meds kick in, his lover stood above him not letting him drift away.  
  
He almost kicked Fett out of bed, snapping at him constantly about how much people got on his nerves today, and it was just morning. If Boba didn't grow used to those mood swings by now, he would probably be taken aback. Fortunately for him, he was long beyond the point of being intimidated by Vader. So he just kept humming in agreement to whatever his lover was saying, and hoped silently that Vader will get bored in a minute, and find somebody else to boss around.  
  
"I will inform Tarkin, that you will be at his service today"  
  
"Whatever you want" Boba just mumbled sleepily, curling up into warm linens "Does it have to be Tarkin though? He's not very fond of me"  
  
"That's exactly why I chose him" Vader clearly wasn't in mood, judging by how he was barking at his usually cherished bounty hunter "He's the only person here that you still hadn't wrapped around your finger, and the only one that does not lust after you"  
  
Boba chuckled at that."Is that a challenge?"  
  
"I'm in no mood for games today. I have much work to do. Behave yourself, and be sure to do whatever Tarkin wants you to. I don't need him running after me with complaints" his tone sharp.  
  
"Oh I will be sure to give him whatever he wants" Fett purred, still not making any move to get out of bed. He could feel the air next to him shift, as Vader bent down above him.  
  
"Do not forget who you belong to" Boba jut shrugged mentally, and decided to let Vader have the satisfaction of winning an argument for once.  
  
He did expect some pat on the head at least, but Vader stormed out before any of that happened. Guess it really wasn't his day.  
  
Fett however lost all traces of sleep he had left, and wasn't able to fulfill his napping plans. Deciding it was best to have Tarkin dealt with sooner than later, he managed to scramble out of bed, and into his armor, the helmet keeping his unhappy grimace away. With that he went straight towards the Commanding Center.  
  
He had heard Grand Moff before he saw him. His steely voice carried itself around the corridor as he snapped at an engineer. Boba waited for him to finish his lecture before stepping out of the shadow.  
  
"Grand Moff, I have been assigned to help you by..."  
  
"Yes, I've been informed" he barked even before Fett was ended "Right now I have duties to attend to. Talk with the Generals about the latest security issues, and do not forget to take notes. We will meet later, and talk them over dinner. But be sure to wear something less... formal. This is an Imperial ship, not the Outer Rim. There's no need for an armor" looked him up and down. His features showing clear displeasure.  
  
"As you wish" Boba kept his steady posture, as Tarkin disappeared seconds after, storming down the corridor.  
  
Fett looked up the ceiling, slowly breathing out. It was going to be a long day  
  
~*~  
  
He didn't know how many Genrals he had spoken to. They all blurred together, and he was pretty sure that he talked with some of them more than once. The so called 'issues' Tarkin mentioned, were actually not very important, and very dull in description, but he made sure to take valid notes. He preferred that to being yelled at by the Grand Moff.  
  
He wasnt' even ended with another meeting, when Tarkin sent him a message. A short notification that his presence is requested at the officer canteen, as soon as possible. So he made his excuses, and run towards the Imperial restaurant, just to remember that he was supposed to be without his armor on. A sharp turn, and he was storming back into his room, pulling out first non-military clothes he grabbed. Plain black tunic, and matching set of pants. This shouldn't seem too unprofessional. Even if it did, he had no time to fret about that. He didn't want Tarkin to have to wait any further.  
  
Finally, Fett was taking the route back to the dining area. He was so caught up in his mind, not paying attention to his surroundings that he finally bumped into something, cursing under his breath, when his visor was met with utter darkness. He backed away just to see Darth Vader in front of him, or at least his chest.  
  
"Where are you going" Vader startled him, his tone showed that his bad mood wasn't completely gone. Yet, there was some sort of curiosity, and a tingle of affection towards the smaller man.  
  
"I have a meeting with Tarkin"  
  
"Yes, and I see you cannot wait to get there" Vader said moving closer. His hand supported at his hips, and Fett felt kind of like a child, about to be scolded by an overprotective parent "And you are going out dressed like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Vader didn't respond, just kept glaring at him. It was a difference, his body, usually covered by his armor, was now snuggled with the material. It wasn't a provoking look whatsoever, and yet Vader's tone implied that.  
  
"At least put your helmet on"  
  
"Really? I'm going to eat a dinner with him, there is no point in wearing a helmet"  
  
Vader froze. The surrounding atmosphere grew thicker, almost suffocating. Boba felt some sort of dangerous aura lurking in the shadow. Goosebumps popped out on his skin, as the corridor seemed to be chilly out of all sudden.  
  
"You said you have a meeting with him. You didn't mention that it's a date"  
  
"Because it's not a date, it's a meeting, a business one. He just asked me not to wear my armor. Besides, you should be pleased. You'd told me to help him with whatever he needs, and I listened to you for once"  
  
"Yes, I meant for you to work with him, not dine" he barked "Be careful, or soon you may cross a line"  
  
Fett almost made a remark at that, but there was no point to keep arguing with the Sith. He liked to have the last word, and if Boba pushed enough they could have a serious quarrel going on. That was the last thing he wanted right now. He had to many problems without it, making the Grand Moff wait was one of them.  
  
Boba just quickly scanned the area, making sure there was no one to see them. He stood on his tiptoes, reaching Vader's helmet. He planted a soft kiss on the cold metal, trying to calm the Sith Lord down.  
  
"It shouldn't be long, and when I come back I can show you just how badly I can cross a line" he winked, but Vader's stiff posture didn't change a one bit at the statement. Fett just shrugged, and continued his way towards the canitna. All he had left was to hope that Vader won't be such a wet blanket for long.  
  
~*~  
  
Boba presented Tarkin with all the problems he gathered in his notes, and Grand Moff in return kept telling him about all the information he had already acquired. Boba tried to be polite, he could stand that for a while longer. Nodded now and then to show that he was listening, and mentally cursed the day he agreed to help Vader's subordinates. He could just go back to the old good bounty hunting, but it was kind of too late for that, since he was already sitting with Tarkin. He was stuck with Imperial problems for the time being.  
  
He looked towards the door, where two white helmets kept popping in and out. More precisely appeared whenever Boba was focused on Tarkin, what he caught with the corner of his eye, and disappeared whenever Fett looked towards the door. The officer opposite of him didn't seem to notice anything, maybe he was to focused on his speeches about the greatness of the Empire, and how he plans to improve it further.  
  
A ridiculous thought came to Boba, and he couldn't stop processing it. Surely Vader wouldn't lower himself to this. He wouldn't just tell his Stormtroopers to spy on him. Besides how would he explain this to them. 'Boba Fett will be dining with Grand Moff Tarkin, spy on them because they might have a romance, and romancing aboard this ship is forbidden'? No, it just wasn't Sith's style, and yet when Boba looked towards the entrance both Stormtroopers slid away from the door.  
  
"That's all, bounty hunter. I do hope you will take this matter seriously. I expect you to keep track of security records, and start planning on extra precautions. Be sure to report all of your progress to me" He didn't stand up, but it was clear that their meeting was over.  
  
Fett was beyond happy, they sat here for so long. Hi muscles were tense, and he had enough Imperial talks for the upcoming weeks. He bid his goodbyes to Tarkin and stormed towards the door. Clearly the Stormtroopers weren't peppered for that.  
  
As soon as he appeared they scrambled, trying to figure out what to do. They stood up straight, blasters at ready. Boba couldn't help but feel a need to face palm. Did they really pretend to have a watch over the canteen door? A brilliant idea indeed.  
  
He decided to leave them alone, too tired to comment, and walked through the corridors. They probably were calling Vader right now via comlink to inform him that the meeting was over. Fett was about to enter the turbo lift, and finally be able to take a break, when a voice rang through the halls.  
  
"Fett" he heard Tarkin snap, and his eyes involuntary rolled. Did this ever stopped working? "To my office at once" not even waiting for an answer, the Grand Moff stormed towards his work place.  
  
Boba could swear their meeting has ended less than a minute ago, and yet it seemed like Tariin needed another one. Then again, the Grand Moff was a man devoted to his work, and apparently he expected the bounty hunter to do the same. Boba cursed mentally, and braced himself for another dose of Tarkin’s revelations.  
  
~*~  
  
Fortunately, the information that were sent to Tarkin's data pad, a second after Boba had left, weren't that important after all. With a dismissive wave of hand Grand Moff let him go, and Boba had never walked so fast in his life. He didn't run, because Tarkin could make him stay longer just for the record. No, he needed to keep up his appearances, so he walked. Very fast, and straight inside the turbo lift. On the way to his room, he kept wondering about Vader. He kind of hoped to see the Sith, it wasn't very late, but he could be finished with his tasks already. A smile spread across Fett's face when he saw a familiar figure lingering in his living room, looking outside the viewport.  
  
"Where have you been this long?" That much of a warm welcome.  
  
"On a meeting with Tarkin, remember?" There was a hint of disappointment in Boba's voice. He knew that Vader's moods came, and went rather fast. He truly did hope that the Sith would be over with his moping.  
  
"And after that?"  
  
"What after?" Boba looked up, Vader still stood with his back turned, looking outside on the pitch black sky "I just walked out of there"  
  
"Do not lie to me. I know the meeting ended over an hour ago" his voice was cutting sharp through the air, muscles tense as though he was ready to pounce on Fett at any moment.  
  
"Oh, really? And where did you get that information?"  
  
"I have my sources"  
  
"I bet you do. Next time, tell your sources not to linger in the door like a pair of idiots" he couldn't help, but crack a smile. He plopped down on the sofa, his head tilted back and eyes closed.  
  
"Do not change the subject. Where did you go after the meeting with Tarkin?" he finally faced Boba, and crossed his arms, clearly displeased with Fett's lack of seriousness.  
  
"On another meeting with Tarkin"  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because he wanted me to, and I spent my day doing whatever he wished for" he was so relieved to finally be able to relax a bit. His muscles were sore, and tiredness started to kick in.  
  
"And did he wish for anything unprofessional?" It was a well-thought-out question. Vader's tone wasn't really accusatory. After spending some time together, Boba started to understand Sith's mental processes a bit better. For some funny reason, probably his own ego, he believed that everyone were head over heels for Fett, and just waited to lure him away. Well, not like Boba wasn't attractive, and aware of the fact, but believing that Tarkin just waited to tear clothes off him was an exaggeration.  
  
He thought about the answer. He felt a childish urge to provoke Vader by an enigmatic response. He stopped himself though. Since it wasn't Sith's day from the very beginning of it, he decided to let it slip this once. He could live a day without making Vader lose his mind.  
  
"No, and even if he did I would shoo him away. You know why?" Vader didn't answer. He just sat next to Fett. Boba shifted, his body curling up, head in Sith's lap "I like men in power, and you are the embodiment of it. I don't need anyone else"  
  
Vader's fingers kept going through Boba's hair in a comforting manner. It was a calming ritual, for both of them "I will tell Tarkin to find somebody else for his dirty work. I have a feeling you will be occupied for the upcoming days"  
  
"Making your dreams come true?" Boba smiled lightly, his voice thick.  
  
"You will accompany me on my trip to Mustafar" one hand still in Fett's hair, while Vader's finger ghosted over his face. Leather tingling his skin, making Boba's eyes flutter close.  
  
"Mhm, and what about my usefulness to the Empire?" He mumbled, earning himself a harder grip on his dark locks.  
  
"I do not share. Not even with the Empire" there was a certain edge to it. It was hard to say if it was promise or a threat, and Fett had to admit to himself, that he was fine with both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like nobody is safe enough for Vader to work with his bounty hunter :D

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Lots of Love! 💖


End file.
